A holding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,733, as well as U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/493,650, filed Jun. 22, 1995, entitled "Flexible Receptacle Device", and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/585,104, filed Jan. 11, 1996, entitled "Flexible Receptacle System", each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. An article holding system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,544. A further system for holding articles to objects is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,658. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 30,899, 4,055,873, 4,051,554, 2,528,192, 2,689,594, 2,761,481, 3,321,068, 4,153,089, 4,196,817 and Swiss Patent CH 387,473. A mitten with an included pocket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,992 and 4,813,082, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Known holding devices are formed of flexible fabric, sewn together into a pocket configuration with an open top. These devices were employed, for example, to hold and insulate cooled or heated beverages in cans or cups, hold pads and writing instruments, sunglasses, cellular telephones, etc.